Friendship
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Hisoka falls ill while investigating with Tsuzuki. (This is different from what I normally write so please don't hunt me down. This was a request made by a friend.))


_**Eric's Alan:**_ I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

~X~X~X~X~

It took all of Hisoka's willpower not to teleport to his next class. His head was throbbing painfully and the loud voices from the people in the halls made it worse. He started getting a headache in science and that had been two classes ago. He had Tsuzuki's class next so maybe he could just sleep and he wouldn't be bothered though that was unlikely. As usual he was the first one in the room other than Tsuzuki. He nodded a greeting to his 'teacher' and took his seat. This case had been rather annoying since they were way outside their normal area and they were undercover in a school. Tatsumi and Watari were also here. Hisoka laid his head down on his book and close his eyes.

"You okay?" Tsuzuki looked up from the papers he was grading.

"I'm fine." Hisoka mumbled, he didn't bother opening his eyes or moving his head.

"If you say so." Tsuzuki replied and turned back to his papers as the other students started coming in.

Hisoka sighed as everyone got settled and Tsuzuki took attendance. He didn't bother listening as Tsuzuki started the lesson. His headache was getting worse and he was feeling lightheaded. He felt someone elbow him. Hisoka looked over with a glare, irritated that he was being disturbed. He heard Tsuzuki clear his throat and he directed the glare toward his partner. His glare fell to a grimace as his stomach started hurting as well and he rested his head in his hand.

"Hisoka why don't you read the next paragraph." Tsuzuki suggested in an attempt to get his partner to pay attention. He knew something was wrong and he didn't want to irritate Hisoka, but he could play favorites.

"I'm sorry, Tsuzuki-sensei." Hisoka lifted his head "I'm not feeling well. May I go to the infirmary?"

"Of course." Tsuzuki replied. He knew Watari would handle whatever was bothering Hisoka,but that didn't stop him from worrying.

~X~

"Watari-sensei?" Hisoka knocked on the open door to the infirmary.

"Hm? Come in,kid. Is everything all right?" Watari turned to look at the other shinigami.

"I'm not feeling well. Can I rest in here for a bit?"

Watari stood and walked over to the boy "Of course. What's the matter?" he led Hisoka over to one of the beds.

"I'm just really dizzy and my stomach hurts." Hisoka never took his eyes off Watari as he covered him up.

Watari pressed his hand against Hisoka's cheek "You feel warm. Does Tsuzuki know you're here?"

"Yes. I have his class now."

"Okay." Watari smiled gently "Here take this. It will help your stomach and then I want you to try and sleep." Watari handed Hisoka the medicine and a cup of water.

Nodding Hisoka did as he was told. He knew Tsuzuki was worried about him,but he was tired and didn't have the strength to go back to class.

~X~

"I want you to work on your assignment. I will be back in a moment." Tsuzuki said from the door. He wanted to go check on Hisoka. As he passed by Tatsumi's class he got Tatsumi's attention and gestured for him to follow. When they entered the large room that was the infirmary Tsuzuki instantly went and sat next to Hisoka. Brushing his hand against his pale cheek he whispered "He has a fever."

"I hope he will be okay." Tatsumi said from the door.

"Tsuzuki? Tatsumi?" Watari's voice came from the back room. He poked his head out to see if was them and then came out.

A low moan brought their attention back to Hisoka. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he mumbled "Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Are you okay,Hisoka?"

"I'm tired..." Hisoka carefully turned over onto his side and rested his head on his arm,his eyes met Tsuzuki's.

"Sleep will do you good. Just ignore us and rest." Tatsumi commented.

"Tatsumi-san..."

"He's right. Just rest. I will stay with you." Tsuzuki brushed Hisoka's hair from his face.

"Why are you worried?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"I am worried because you aren't feeling well."

"Don't be" Hisoka said, but clutched his head in pain.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki pulled the boy into his arms "What is it?"

"My head..." he whimpered "It hurts worse..."

"Let me have a look." Watari sat on the edge of the bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere..."

"Tell me if I hurt you." Watari lightly ran his fingers over Hisoka's forehead. He immediately pulled away when Hisoka yelped in pain.

"Does the light hurt? Any nausea?"

"Both..." Hisoka buried his face in Tsuzuki's shirt.

"Just close your eyes and try to rest. This is probably from the fatigue and lack of sleep." Tsuzuki started gently rubbing his back, which was putting Hisoka back to sleep.

"Watari keep me posted on his condition. My class isn't over." giving Tsuzuki a stern look he added. "Neither is yours."

"Cut him some slack. After all this is his partner." Watari said as Tatsumi left "You can stay,Tsuzuki." looking at Hisoka he said "Let him rest."

Nodding Tsuzuki started to put the boy back on the bed,but chuckled softly when Hisoka wouldn't let go of his shirt. He shifted positions on the bed so that Hisoka was more comfortable.

Watari took the chair where Tsuzuki had been sitting before "Sensitivity to light and nausea...most likely a migraine."

"I could have told you that." Tsuzuki sighed "The question is why. I know he hasn't been sleeping well lately. I managed to get him to sleep for a few hours last night,but I had to lay with him."

"Poor kid."

"I just want this investigation over with so I can get Hisoka home." Tsuzuki sighed.

Nodding Watari said "I agree. This is most worrisome."

~X~

Watari paced around the hotel room,glancing every so often at the unconscious boy on the bed. He had sent Tsuzuki out to get a few things for Hisoka. Pausing again he glanced over at the still boy. Once he resumed pacing a pained cry echoed in the silent room. Watari rushed back to the bed and scooped Hisoka up in his arm like Tsuzuki had done before. Brushing away the tears that fell from the closed green eyes Watari held the boy closer to him "It will be fine. There is no need to cry,Hisoka."

"I-it...hurts..." he whimpered.

"Shh it will be okay. I know it hurts." Watari took the wet cloth from the bowl next to the bed and squeezed out the extra water before putting over Hisoka's forehead "I sent Tsuzuki for a few things that will help. He should be back soon."

"Is everything all right in here?" Tatsumi let himself in.

"Tatsumi can I ask a favor?" Watari asked.

Seeing the worried look that his friend had Tatsumi replied with "Whatever I can do."

"Go get some ice. It should help with his head. It is the best I can do until Tsuzuki gets back."

"Well sorry for the wait. I had to go all the way to the other end of the city to get this." Tsuzuki's annoyed voice came from the door.

"Tsuzuki!" Watari sighed in relief.

"Still want the ice?" Tatsumi turned to leave.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Tatsumi glanced once more over his shoulder at the bed before leaving.

"This is what you wanted,right?" Tsuzuki handed the bag to Watari taking Hisoka from him at the same time. Looking down at his partner he asked "How are you holding up?"

"Tsuzuki...my body hurts...I feel weak...my head is throbbing..."

"Sit up." Watari poured some of the medicine from the bottle into a small plastic cup "You need to take this."

"What is it?" Hisoka eyed the liquid nervously.

"Can you just trust me?" Watari asked.

"Don't worry,Hisoka. I'm right here." Tsuzuki tried to calm his partner.

Hesitantly Hisoka took the cup,but paused and looked back at Tsuzuki.

"It's okay." he held Hisoka a little closer.

Hisoka looked back at the cup before swallowing the bitter liquid,gagging at the taste.

"You will feel sleepy in a few minutes." Watari tossed the cup in the trash can by the bed.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka mumbled and leaned back against his chest.

"I won't leave you."

"Thank you."

"Here." Watari tossed a bottle of water to Tsuzuki "I'm going to find Tatsumi." he added over his shoulder.

"Want this?" Tsuzuki offered.

"That medicine tasted horrible..." complained Hisoka sitting up a bit more.

"I take that as a yes." Tsuzuki removed the lid and handed the bottle to Hisoka "Just drink it slowly."

"Okay." Hisoka sipped on the water letting it wash away the bitter taste.

"I found him!" Watari pranced in "It took me forever!"

"You were gone all of one minute." Tsuzuki laughed.

Hisoka reached around to put the bottled water on the nightstand,but it was taken from him by Watari. He was pulled back down to the soft bed and he felt Tsuzuki stand. He watched as Watari wrapped the ice in a small cloth and handed it to Tsuzuki. He flinched away from the cold when Tsuzuki tried putting it on his head.

"Come on,Hisoka,it will help your headache." Tsuzuki coaxed patiently.

"And fever." added Watari "Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Then the medicine is working. Just listen to Tsuzuki he knows how to take care of you and I will be just across the hall." Watari said before leaving.

"It's okay to sleep,Hisoka." Tsuzuki pressed the ice against Hisoka's burning skin and then pulled him into his arms.

"How touching." Gushoshin grinned from the window.

"How long have you been there?" Tsuzuki sighed.

"Long enough. We need to talk Tsuzuki-san."

"I will be outside the room. Just call if you need something." he gently laid Hisoka down and followed after Gushoshin.

"Tsuzuki-san you will like this." Gushoshin started "The chief is pulling you and Hisoka from this case."

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Tsuzuki sighed "I'm glad."

"Now Hisoka can rest at home." Watari interrupted.

"It will be better if he is treated by one of our own doctors and not someone stuck in a lab all day." Tatsumi commented.

"Oi! I treated your arm,didn't I?" Watari countered.

"Back on topic." Gushoshin sighed.

"Right." the the shinigami turned their attention to the white bird.

"Watari-san and Tatsumi-san will stay and finish this case."

"Fine." Tatsumi nodded .

"Sounds good." Watari agreed.

"Tsuzuki-san will take Hisoka-kun and go home."

"Understood." Tsuzuki said.

"I will remain here as well in Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-kun's place. You know the only reason the chief isn't making you come back is because Hisoka-kun trusts you more than anyone." Gushoshin finished as Tsuzuki opened the door to his room.

"I'm aware." Tsuzuki muttered over his shoulder. He kicked off his shoes and fell back on his bed with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Hisoka asked weakly after rolling over on his side.

"I thought you were asleep." Tsuzuki replied sitting up.

"I wanted to know what was going on." Hisoka rolled onto his back "Besides I can't get comfortable."

"Well the second won't be hard to fix." Tsuzuki got up and walked over to Hisoka's bed. Sitting on the edge he gently stroked Hisoka's head. "Everything will be fine. We are being pulled from the case."

"But-" Hisoka started to protest but was cut off by Tsuzuki.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. Move over a little." Tsuzuki made himself comfortable and took Hisoka in his arms "Don't worry about anything other than getting better. Now try getting some sleep."

"Stay with me." Hisoka mumbled against Tsuzuki's chest.

"I promise I won't leave."

~X~

Tsuzuki woke to Hisoka shaking his shoulder. Blinking a few times the purple eyed man looked over at the clock only to find it was ten after four in the morning. Looking back at Hisoka he noticed how pale he was. "Hisoka? What's wrong?" he asked while fumbling around for the light.

"I can't sleep." the blonde boy whispered.

"You look exhausted." Tsuzuki pressed the back of his hand to Hisoka's cheek "Your fever has gone up a bit. Do you want me to go wake up Watari?"

"No...there is no need to bother him. My head just hurts..."

"Stomach?" Tsuzuki asked as he poured some of the medicine Watari left and handed it to Hisoka.

Grimacing at the thought of having to take the medicine Hisoka replied "My stomach is a bit upset."

"Well that should help with your head and make you sleep." Tsuzuki smiled over at Hisoka and uncapped the water.

"I know." Hisoka swallowed the bitter medicine without complaint.

"Water?"

"Please." Hisoka gladly took the bottled water.

"We will leave in a few hours so I want you to back to sleep. Tatsumi made sure he got us tickets."

"That was nice of him." Hisoka commented after handing the water back to Tsuzuki.

"Try and sleep." Tsuzuki got back in bed and let Hisoka snuggle against his chest. Closing his eyes he lay there listening to the sound of Hisoka's steady yet slightly labored breathing. Matching his breathing with Hisoka's the brunette soon found himself asleep once more.

~X~

"Hisoka it's time to get up." Tsuzuki shook his partner's shoulder lightly.

"Mm...a few more minutes..." Hisoka groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.

"As tempting as that sounds we need to leave in five minutes to make our train. Come on,get up and I promise you can sleep all you want on the train."

"Tsuzuki..."

"Hisoka Kurosaki get up. I know you don't feel well,but you won't get any better until we get you back to the Ministry."

"Fine..." Hisoka slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"There we go." Tsuzuki said gently "Get dressed so we can leave."

Hisoka sighed and slid out of the warm bed. Upon taking a few steps he fell forward from dizziness.

"Careful now!" Tsuzuki reached out and grabbed the boy. "Sit down and let me help you."

"I'm fine!" Hisoka blushed "Just help me to the bathroom."

"Okay." Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's clothes then picked up the blonde shinigami.

A few minutes later Hisoka emerged from the bathroom using the wall for support. He was shivering uncontrollably and was ready to pass out from exhaustion. He felt Tsuzuki wrap his own coat around his small frame.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Lean against me if you need to." Tsuzuki said.

"Thank you,Tsuzuki." Hisoka leaned against the taller man.

~X~

Once they were settled on the train Hisoka rested his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder and was instantly asleep.

Tsuzuki slowly moved his head to his lap. After about ten minutes of silence he was almost asleep when someone spoke.

"Poor boy." a female voice said quietly.

Looking up Tsuzuki met eyes with a young blonde about his age. Shifting slightly he said "He's pretty tired from our trip."

"Your son?"

Laughing Tsuzuki replied with "No. He is my cousin's son."

"I see. Well I must be returning to my cabin or my husband will start wondering where I am."

"Nice talking to you." Tsuzuki ran his hand through Hisoka's hair a few times.

"Your cousin's son?" Hisoka muttered without opening his eyes "Was that the best you could come up with?"

"Ah. You were awake? How are you feeling?"

"Yeah. Really tired and my head is hurting again. My stomach doesn't hurt though."

"Hungry?"

"No." Hisoka opened his emerald green eyes and shifted positions so he was looking up at Tsuzuki.

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Tsuzuki pointed out.

"I'm aware...Do you mind if I go back to sleep?" Hisoka turned back on his side.

"Of course. Resting will do you good. Besides we will be on here for another day before we reach Kyoto." he slipped out from under Hisoka and opened the top luggage compartment. Tossing a pillow and blanket on the seat across from where Hisoka was laying Tsuzuki closed the compartment and covered the boy up. Lifting Hisoka's head he slipped the pillow under it. He was just about to sit down when a knock came from the door. "Yes?"

A young man stepped in and removed his hat "Pardon me. Would it be alright with you if I stayed in here? All the other rooms are full."

Glancing over at Hisoka he asked "Is it okay with you?"

"I guess..." he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Then it is okay with me." Tsuzuki smiled and held out his hand "My name is Asato Tsuzuki and this is my cousin's son Hisoka Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you..." Hisoka mumbled only this time he opened is eyes.

"John Gray." the man took Tsuzuki's hand.

"An English name." the brunette commented and moved to the seat where Hisoka was "Yet your Japanese is very good." Lifting Hisoka's head he sat down and adjusted the pillow "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah..."

"Then rest for now." He stroked his blonde hair soothingly.

"I am here on business." John replied while looking Hisoka over "Is he sick?"

"Nothing contagious." Tsuzuki reassured.

"Do you mind if I check him over? I'm a doctor." John retrieved his bag from the upper compartment.

"There really isn't any need. Low fever,constant headaches,mostly migraines,mild nausea,fatigue, dizziness." Tsuzuki listed off

"Open up." John knelt in front of Hisoka who looked up at Tsuzuki nervously.

"Go on." Tsuzuki nodded and Hisoka looked back at the doctor and did as he was told.

"His throat is swollen. Are you having any trouble swallowing?"

"A little..." Hisoka admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me or Watari?" Tsuzuki asked concerned by this new development.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Have you been giving him anything?" John glanced up at Tsuzuki while taking Hisoka's pulse.

"Yeah." he pulled the bottle from his jacket pocket and gave it to John "It is supposed to help with the fever."

"His pulse is fast. This will help with the fever and headache,but not for any other symptoms." Digging around in his bag he removed a small bottle and poured a small pill into his hand "This will help with the nausea,headache,fever,and any pain."

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whimpered not wanting to take any more medicine.

"I'm right here. Now let's sit you up." he lifted Hisoka and propped him up against the back of the seat.

Hisoka took a mouth full of water and swallowed the pill. It didn't taste as bitter as what Watari had given him.

"Good boy." John praised.

"Here,Hisoka,let's get you more comfortable so you can sleep." Tsuzuki leaned back and allowed Hisoka to lay back down.

John returned to his seat and asked "Out of curiosity where is his father?"

"Hisoka is staying with me while his father is away on business."

"I see. He is lucky to have such caring family."

Tsuzuki yawned "I'm one of the few he really trusts."

"I'm going out to the dining car would you like me to bring you something?" John offered.

"No thank you." Tsuzuki smiled "I think we will be okay for now."

~X~

Tsuzuki didn't know when he fell asleep. His body was stiff and mind was fuzzy. Blinking against the darkness a few times he reached down to feel Hisoka's forehead,but the weight in his lap wasn't there "Hisoka?" Looking around he began to worry when his partner was nowhere to be found. Getting to his feet he stretched,his back popping a few times. Opening the door he stepped into the hall and bumped into John.

"I see you are awake." the doctor commented.

"Where is Hisoka?"

"Bathroom. Poor boy is ill. I was coming to wake you actually." John said sadly. He turned and led Tsuzuki to the bathroom. "I will go back to our room."

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki knocked on the door. Turning the handle he found it was unlocked. Stepping in the brunette knelt next to his partner "Hisoka?" he rubbed his back soothingly.

"T-Tsuz-zuki..." Hisoka whimpered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Y-you were s-sleeping s-so well..." Hisoka fell back into Tsuzuki's arms panting.

"Hisoka I promise you I won't leave your side again. Please wake me next time."

Hisoka nodded and met Tsuzuki's eyes "I promise I will wake you next time." he pushed away from Tsuzuki and leaned forward,his stomach giving a few dry heaves.

"Oh Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered sadly. When Hisoka leaned back into his arms Tsuzuki asked "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I-I think so." Hisoka wiped his watering eyes.

"Then let's get you back to the room." Tsuzuki lifted the boy into his arms.

"Tsuzuki..."

"Shh. Just relax,okay? I will take care of you."

"You don't have to baby me." Hisoka tried to make his voice sound annoyed but it only came out as a whimper.

"Yes I do." Tsuzuki shifted Hisoka so that he could open the door. He sat back,keeping Hisoka in his arms, and pulled the blanket up over them both.

"Can I lay down?" Hisoka asked weakly.

"If that is what you want." Tsuzuki replied.

Hisoka thought about this for a moment. Did he really want to move? He was secretly enjoying having Tsuzuki hold him. "On second thought can I stay here?"

Tsuzuki gazed fondly down at Hisoka "Of course you can." holding him closer he added "Go on to sleep."

"We will be at the station in a few hours." John commented "Are you okay now,Hisoka?"

"Yes." he replied sleepily. Tsuzuki was stroking his head and it was putting him to sleep.

~X~

"Hisoka wake up." Tsuzuki said softly.

Rubbing his eyes Hisoka sat up "What's wrong,Tsuzuki?"

"Nothing. We are in Kyoto."

"Oh." Hisoka stood but fell back from dizziness.

"Still dizzy?" Tsuzuki asked as he knelt in front of Hisoka.

"Yeah." Hisoka groaned and held his head.

"Come on." Tsuzuki picked the boy up "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Nodding Hisoka reached around and held on.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better actually. Only my head hurts,but my throat is raw.

"Hungry?"

Hisoka blushed and looked away when his stomach growled.

"I take that as a yes. How about I fix you something to eat when we get home?" Tsuzuki offered

"You can cook?" Hisoka blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Despite my appearance I can cook."

"Who knew..."

"How about we keep that between us?" Tsuzuki winked.

Hisoka couldn't help but smile at that "All right. I won't say a word."

"How about we go home now?" Tsuzuki teleported to his house.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner?"

"No. It was too far." Tsuzuki set Hisoka down on the couch "I will get you something more comfortable to wear. It will be a little big though." he disappeared into his bedroom. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from his dresser and left them in the bathroom. He went back to the sitting room and leaned over the back of the couch finding Hisoka sound asleep. Deciding to let the boy sleep Tsuzuki covered him up and went back into his room to change into a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. After he changed he went to the kitchen and started getting dinner ready. He figured Hisoka wouldn't sleep for long so he might as well cook now. Leaving the things on the counter and putting some water on to boil Tsuzuki grabbed some sheets from the closet and made the bed in the guest room. Dusting everything off he glanced over the room one more time and went back to the kitchen and started cooking.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hisoka! You shouldn't be up." Tsuzuki rushed over to Hisoka's side and put his arms around him for support "Come on. I put some clothes out for you and dinner will be done soon." he led him to the bathroom "There are towels under the sink if you want to take a bath."

"Thank you,Tsuzuki." Hisoka said as Tsuzuki opened the door for him.

"Call if you need me." Tsuzuki said gently before returning to the kitchen. He smiled to himself when he heard the shower turn on. It made him happy to see that Hisoka had the energy to take a shower. He had just put the soup out on the table when Hisoka emerged from the bathroom.

"It smells really good."

"Feel better now that you have had a shower?" Tsuzuki teased.

"Actually I do." Hisoka sat down at the table.

"I thought soup would be easy on your stomach."

"Thanks."

"I fixed up the guest room for you as well."

"Delicious!" Hisoka breathed "You have to teach me how to cook."

Laughing Tsuzuki said "I'm glad you like it."

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yes,Hisoka?"

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Because you are my partner. Hey, do you want more?" Tsuzuki gestured to Hisoka's empty bowl.

"No. It was really good though."

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me show you to your room. Do you need help?" Tsuzuki left the dishes in the sink and waited for Hisoka's answer.

"I think I will be okay." Hisoka followed after Tsuzuki.

"Here you go. Let me know if I can do anything for you." Tsuzuki pulled back the comforter and blankets. After Hisoka was settled he pulled the blankets up and tucked the boy in.

"You don't have to do any of this." Hisoka murmured.

"I know I don't. I want to though. Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?"

"Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." Tsuzuki played with Hisoka's blonde hair "Anything you need."

Hisoka leaned into Tsuzuki's touch and closed his eyes "I'm glad that I was partnered with you,Tsuzuki." he whispered.

"I will call the doctor in the morning." Tsuzuki watched Hisoka fondly.

~X~

Hisoka felt something against his forehead. A light was being shined in both eyes. Voices drifted around him. He could make out Tsuzuki's voice and one that sounded like Gushoshin while the third was unfamiliar.

"Fever of 101." the third voice said.

"Poor boy..." the voice that sounded like Gushoshin said.

"If he has any pain or nausea give him one of these. He can take one every two hours if needed."

"Okay." Tsuzuki said. His voice was full of concern.

Forcing his eyes open Hisoka moaned at the pain the light was causing and threw his arms over his eyes. He felt a weight on the bed and looked over only to find Tsuzuki watching him with a worried expression. Gushoshin floated just over Tsuzuki's right shoulder. A black haired man with stormy gray eyes was at the door. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie. "T-Tsuzuki?" Hisoka's voice sounded terrible even to him. Only after he spoke did he realize how badly his throat was burning.

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki and Gushoshin sighed at the same time.

"He will be fine now." the unknown man said "Come on,Gushoshin."

"Yes sir." the white bird followed after the man.

Once the two were gone Hisoka rolled onto his side "Who was that?"

"Let me get you some water." Tsuzuki stood and disappeared leaving Hisoka alone in the room. Letting out a heavy sigh Hisoka tried to sit up. A harsh cough shook his small frame.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki appeared next to him.

"I-I'm okay..."

"This will help." he lifted the boy and propped him against his chest. He handed the glass to Hisoka "That man was a doctor from the Ministry. He left some medicine for you. If you are in pain or feel sick I want you to tell me. I was going to wait for you to wake up before I called him,but your fever started going up."

Finishing the water Hisoka reached out to put the glass on the nightstand,but as he did the pain in his head intensified and he doubled over. Dropping the glass he clutched his head in agony. The shattering of the glass was amplified creating a painful echo

"Hisoka! What's wrong?" Tsuzuki gently laid Hisoka on the bed,his hands hovering over the curled up body.

"My..my head...make the pain...go away...please...please!" Hisoka couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Shh Hisoka! It will be okay! I will make the pain go away!" Tsuzuki ran back to the kitchen and grabbed some ice he had fixed earlier while Hisoka was asleep. His hands shook as he tried to calm Hisoka down. The ice seemed to help a little but not enough to ease his suffering. Brushing away the tears that fell from Hisoka's eyes the brunette could only offer comfort and support.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whimpered as the pain began to ease. Stretching out he buried his face against Tsuzuki's stomach as more tears fell.

"Shh there is no need to cry. It's over now." Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the boy. He hated seeing Hisoka in so much pain. "Can I get you anything?"

"No..."

"You should rest for now." Tsuzuki went to stand up but was stopped by Hisoka grabbing his hand.

"I don't want you to leave me."

"If that is what you want." Tsuzuki made himself comfortable next to the ill blonde. "I won't leave your side." pressing the back of his hand to Hisoka's cheek his frown deepened "Just rest. If you're hungry when you wake up I will get you something to eat."

Hisoka scooted closer to Tsuzuki,resting his hands on his chest he murmured "Okay." before easily falling into unconsciousness.

~X~

Hisoka opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. The room was dark,probably because the curtains were closed, and the clock read ten after two in the afternoon. Tsuzuki was next to him asleep with his strong arms around him. Trying not to wake him Hisoka carefully moved over a bit in hopes of warming up some.

"You're awake." Tsuzuki released Hisoka and sat up with a yawn. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah. I was cold." Hisoka pulled the heavy comforter tighter around him.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuzuki's voice was full of concern as he watched his partner get comfortable "Are you still in pain?"

Hisoka felt his face grow hot from embarrassment "I'm sorry,Tsuzuki..."

"Don't be sorry. You aren't feeling well and you were in a lot of pain." Tsuzuki tried to comfort the boy "Now please tell me how you're feeling."

"I'm not in pain now." Hisoka looked away from Tsuzuki's piercing eyes.

"Do you want something to eat? You slept most of the day and I'm starving."

"Haven't you eaten anything? Yes, I'm hungry."

"I stayed with you in case you needed me." Tsuzuki slid out of bed and stretched "What do you think you can stomach? I can heat up the leftovers from last night if you want."

"That sounds good." Hisoka moved to the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Then soup it is." Tsuzuki said happily "I'm glad you are feeling better."

Hisoka felt his face heat up again. Why was Tsuzuki's kind words making him embarrassed?

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki knelt next to the bed and put his hand to Hisoka's forehead "Your face is red and you still feel really feverish. Just stay in bed,okay?"

Shaking his head Hisoka replied "I'm fine." he followed Tsuzuki into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Here you go." Tsuzuki placed a steaming bowl in front of Hisoka.

"Thank you." Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki went into the sitting room and took a small quilt from the couch. He returned to the kitchen and wrapped it around Hisoka's shoulders.

"You looked a bit cold. Do you want me to get you something warmer to wear?"

"I want you to stop worrying so much." Hisoka said.

"You're my partner and you are sick so I doubt I will stop worrying. Want more?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka finished the warm broth.

"If it's not any trouble." Hisoka blushed and looked down.

"Not a bit." Tsuzuki replied returning to the table with two bowls this time "After we eat I will get you something warmer to wear."

"Thanks." Hisoka mumbled through a mouthful of food. Putting his bowl down he massaged his head.

"Head hurting?" Tsuzuki stopped eating and watched Hisoka carefully.

"A little."

"Wait here." Tsuzuki went back to Hisoka's bedroom and brought back the bottle of medicine the doctor left for him. Pouring a glass of water he gave Hisoka the medicine "Here. Better take care of it before it gets worse."

Hisoka swallowed the bitter medicine without complaint before finishing his food. Watching Tsuzuki do the dishes he said "You really need to teach me to cook."

"When you feel up to it I will show you. Man if Tatsumi knew I could cook I would never hear the end of it." he joked while washing the dishes.

"Watari-san and Gushoshin too." Hisoka laughed.

"Or the boss..." Tsuzuki shuttered in mock horror.

"He would have you making him sweets all the time." Hisoka laughed.

"Let's get you something warmer to put on." Tsuzuki said as he dried his hands. Leading Hisoka to his room Tsuzuki flipped on the light and started digging around for a long sleeved shirt. "Grab you a pair of socks from that stack over there." he pointed to a stack of folded socks on his bed "The pants are warm enough,right?"

"Yeah." Hisoka sat on the bed and pulled on the thick socks.

"Here it is!" Tsuzuki pulled out the shirt and held it up like a prize "Just leave that shirt on the counter."

"Okay." Hisoka disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared moments later. The shirt was large on him and the sleeves were covering his hands while the shirt itself was hanging loosely around him.

"Why don't you pick a movie or something to watch?" Tsuzuki suggested "I will get a few more blankets if you want and turn up the heat."

"That sounds good." Hisoka nodded and followed Tsuzuki into the sitting room.

"Those stacks there are DVDs. Just pick something since I have seen them all at least twice." Tsuzuki gestured at three huge stacks of movies.

"Out of curiosity why do you have so many?" Hisoka asked while looking through them

"I needed something to do on my days off." Tsuzuki replied while fiddling with the thermostat. Returning to the sitting room with an arm full of blankets he dropped them in a chair and grabbed the remote. He waited for Hisoka to put one in before hitting play.

Hisoka grabbed one of the heavier blankets and wrapped it around him and got comfortable on the couch. Tsuzuki's couch was really soft. He gasped in surprise when Tsuzuki reached over and pulled him into his lap. Resting his head on Tsuzuki's chest he sighed in content.

"How can you be so cold? You're burning up." Tsuzuki rested his chin on Hisoka's head.

"Dunno..." Hisoka mumbled.

~X~

Hisoka slowly opened his eyes only to find he was still on the couch. There was a large pile of blankets on top of him and several pillows surrounded his head and back. Tsuzuki was spread out on the floor using his arm as a pillow. "Baka..." Hisoka grumbled before tossing one of the blankets down over him and shoving a real pillow under his head before laying back down.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki yawned and sat up "You're awake?"

"And you will catch a cold sleeping on the floor,baka." Hisoka countered.

"You're sounding more like your normal self."

Blushing Hisoka buried his face back in the blankets "Shut up..."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Tsuzuki said "Fine,fine. How about breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"Will you at least come out so I can take your temperature?" Tsuzuki sighed.

Without another word Hisoka complied and slid out from under the heavy blankets. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest so Tsuzuki could sit next him.

"Under your tongue." Tsuzuki held out the thermometer "Want some water?"

Hisoka nodded.

Tsuzuki left Hisoka on the couch and got the water. He all but ran back when Hisoka started coughing. "Hisoka!"

"I-I'm fine..." Hisoka panted.

"I brought your water. Are you in any pain?"

"My stomach hurts a little..." Hisoka took the water from Tsuzuki and gulped it down.

"Do you want me to carry you back to your room?" Tsuzuki offered while looking at the thermometer "At least it hasn't gone up any."

"I'm dizzy,Tsuzuki." Hisoka leaned against the older man's shoulder.

"You will be more comfortable in bed. Come on." Tsuzuki easily lifted the small boy. He had to admit that he enjoyed taking care of Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yes,Hisoka?"

"Well...I...um...I'm really sorry." Hisoka stuttered.

"For what? You haven't done anything to apologize for." Tsuzuki replied while tucking Hisoka in.

"I'm nothing but a burden right now. You have hardly left my side and I know you have other things to do. I have been selfish by asking you to stay."

"Hisoka if I had anything more important I would have done it. You're not being a burden. Get some rest. Do you want me to stay here with you?" Tsuzuki stroked Hisoka's head lovingly.

"I don't want you to neglect anything else you have to do." Hisoka said.

"Then I will stay. Getting you better is the only thing I need to do."

~X~

Hisoka woke to a pain in his stomach and his head pounding. Tsuzuki was asleep next to him. Hisoka shook the man's shoulder in hopes of waking him. "Tsuzuki. Wake up,Tsuzuki." he managed in a rough voice. It was the best he could do since his throat was sore.

"What's the matter?" Tsuzuki mumbled sleepily.

"My stomach and head hurt."

"Okay." Tsuzuki gave Hisoka his medicine and the glass of water "How long have you been awake?"

"I woke you up when I woke up." Hisoka replied after he had taken his medicine.

"Good." Tsuzuki held Hisoka close and laid back down "It's still early so try and go back to sleep."

Nodding Hisoka closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Tsuzuki. It wasn't long before he bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom clutching his stomach. Hisoka was aware of Tsuzuki by his side the entire time. He fell back into Tsuzuki's strong arms panting.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki didn't stop rubbing Hisoka's back "Are you okay now?"

Hisoka nodded. He was too tired to speak. He felt the ground leave as Tsuzuki picked him up and carried him back to bed. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Stop apologizing." Tsuzuki replied stroking his blonde hair lovingly "Go back to sleep."

Nodding Hisoka closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

~X~

Tsuzuki sat up rubbing his eyes, he knew he hadn't been asleep long. Looking over at Hisoka, Tsuzuki decided to let him sleep and went to fix himself something to eat. Despite Hisoka's fever going down sometime during the time he had been asleep, he was still worried. He hoped Hisoka would feel at least a little better when he woke up. It was nearly nine in the morning so he expected Hisoka to sleep for awhile longer, especially after waking up so early. He found a bowl and poured some cereal in it. He really needed to go to the store. He used the last of the milk and tossed the carton in the trash. He sat down and started eating with the book he had been reading. Who doesn't love Harry Potter? He was on book five and he had to admit Haggrid was his favorite and Snape was very hard to figure out. Is he good or evil? Dumbledore was awesome,too.

Hisoka opened his eyes to the morning light peeking through the closed curtains. He felt better than he had in days. Nothing hurt. He wasn't dizzy. His body didn't burn from a fever. He looked around for Tsuzuki, but didn't see him. Getting up he wandered into the kitchen, he found Tsuzuki eating cereal and reading Harry Potter. "Good morning." he announced.

"Hisoka, good morning. How are you feeling? You look much better." Tsuzuki smiled and closed the book. He reached over and felt Hisoka's forehead "No fever."

"I feel fine now." Hisoka replied as he sat down at the table across from his partner. "I'm starving though."

"I can imagine. What would you like? I'm out of milk." Tsuzuki asked as he walked over to his fridge.

"Eggs will be fine." Hisoka blushed when his stomach growled loudly.

"How many?"

"Three."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Hisoka. I was so worried about you." Tsuzuki said as he turned on the stove.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Hisoka looked down.

"Don't apologize. I will always take care of you." Tsuzuki replied gently "Forever."

~X~X~X~X~

_**Eric's Alan:**_ This was not intended to be TsuzukixHisoka, but take it how you want.


End file.
